1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plumbing device installed in a building, and more particularly relates to a drain strainer.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional drain strainer is usually installed above a drainpipe and filters out dirt or hair to prevent the dirt or hair from falling into the drainpipe. The drain strainer has a drain plate having multiple drain holes for filtering out dirt or hair.
The drain plate is usually mounted in the floor of a kitchen or bathroom. The drain plate and the drain holes are exposed out of the floor and make the interior decoration of the kitchen or bathroom less aesthetically appealing.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional drain strainer, the present invention provides a drain strainer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.